Seize the HalfBreed by the Tail
by wildkatz
Summary: Kagome left Inuyasha after a year of marriage, and he gives up on living, letting himself be attacked by demons and nearly killed. Sesshomaru stumbles upon Inuyasha, bringing him to his castle, and nurses him. What happens when Inuyasha's demon emerges?


_**Seize the Half-Breed by the Tail**_

**Wild: Well, it should be a proven fact that I absolutely adore Inuyasha! Love it! Can never get enough of it!**

**Aiya: And I'll admit, there are a million hot guys on there. Too bad many of them are killed by Inuyasha! Bastard.**

**Kagome: Hey! You leave him alone! You have no right to talk with the way you beat your sister!**

**Aiya: *summons two daggers and a sword* you dare talk back to me, wench?**

**Inuyasha: Get behind me Kagome! *takes out Tetsusaiga* Wind Scar!**

**I**

It was already four years since they had defeated Naraku, and everyone had settled in Kaede's village, finding refuge and comfort in a village they all knew well. The village had begun to grow famous all over the region, and more people were starting to settle there. For it had grown into a popular trading area, and was especially known for the demon slayer, monk, two mikos, and half-demon that protected and served within in.

It was a beautiful day, the sky an azure blue that looked like the ocean. It was spring time, and the crops were being planted, the soil being tilled, and cattle being bred and worked. Trees were in shades of bright green of bamboo to the harsh dark green of moss. Flowers bloomed along the roadside, and many women now used the delicacies to decorate their hair.

Inuyasha sat high up in a large oak tree, staring down at his friends playing in the small village below. Miroku and Sango were playing with their children and teaching them the ways of the demon slayers. Already, two of their children had grown quite interested in the chore of doing the task.

Sango had been delighted to teach her children the art of demon slaying.

Then there was Shippo, who came every now and then between his demon tests that were helping him grow far stronger. He had grown taller, now close to Kagome's height. He had also grown rather handsome, much to many of the village girls' delight.

And finally, Inuyasha's gaze landed on Kagome, the girl he had once pledged his life to. He had married her, and had longed to start a family with her, was playing with a group of children who demanded her attention over herb gathering. Inuyasha smiled sorrowfully. He had wanted to live out the remainder of his years with her, and had in engraved into his cranium that when she died, he would follow.

Yet, he now found his heart broken and shattered like glass, spread out on the ground and trampled like a delicate rose on the side of a road. His eyes became hooded and sad, depressed and distant.

Kagome, as of a week ago, had decided to fully commit herself to being a miko, and had asked Inuyasha to please "set her free". He let his mind wander back to the horrendous image swamping his mind- the parting from his beloved Kagome, the one girl he had once believed loved him.

**I**

"_Inuyasha, I want to become a full miko," Kagome said, startling Inuyasha. They were crouched down in the tiny hut that Inuyasha had built for them. They had already been married for a year, and their anniversary was rapidly approaching._

_Inuyasha had been preparing nonstop in high hopes that he could surprise her on the day that celebrated their union and commitment to each other. He had hoped to ask her about starting a family, as he wanted to have pups of his own._

_He had made all the plans. He was going to take Kagome to the next village over, where a large festival was being held in honor of a grand cherry blossom tree that had sprung up on the day of the newborn princess' birthday. He was then going to enjoy time with her and dine; maybe drink a little. Then he was going to bring her back and romance her before springing the idea of kids on her._

_He had had it all planned out down to the final mille-detail. And suddenly, with that one sentence, she brought his whole plan crumbling into a downhill spiral. He sputtered and sat up to stare across the fire at her in incredulity._

"_What do you mean, Kagome? Where is this coming from so suddenly?" Inuyasha asked hurriedly, starting to stand up until she gave him a skeptic eye that silently told him to sit back down. He shuddered at the suddenly frightening look in her eye. He sat obediently._

"_I want to become a full miko, Inuyasha, because that is my job, and what I feel destined to be. I want to be a true priestess, and live only for the protecting this village. And having a husband would make me hesitate in sacrificing my life for the village," she said, sitting up tall and proud, jutting out her chin in a self-righteous, high and mighty, defiant way._

_Inuyasha flinched at her words, his eyes widening as he felt the words sink into his skin; as if the words were being carved into his flesh. He felt his bones trembling inside his skin as his heart skipped a beat. _

"_Kagome, you're tired and aren't thinking straight. How about we just lay you down, get you some herbs, and-?" he started, beginning to stand up when suddenly she shot him a glare that demanded obedience and blazed with the fire of anger._

"_I am thinking straight, Inuyasha! I am thinking perfectly straight that this is what I want, and that you are hindering me from doing my job!" she bellowed, standing up to be on equal grounds with him. Inuyasha stared at her, seeing an image of his past flicker. One of Kikyo…no, it couldn't be happening again, could it?_

"_I don't want to see you anymore, Inuyasha! Please try to understand that this is what I truly want, and having you beside me as a friend is enough. My heart may belong with you, but my body cannot be with you for what I have to do…I'm getting a divorce," Kagome said, turning and heading towards the doorway, grabbing her bow and arrows._

"_Wait!" Inuyasha cried out in distress, racing after her and catching her wrist. "You can't be serious! Where are you going, Kagome! You're talking nonsense! You said that you loved me, or was it all a big fat lie! Was it just fun to watch me play right into your hands! Was that it!"_

_Kagome stood there before glancing over her shoulder and gave him the meanest, coldest glare that he had ever seen, far surpassing Sesshomaru's death glare that worked wonders. Inuyasha could only stare as she jerked her hand out of his grip, wiping his presence off her skin as she gave him an arrogant, cold stare._

"_That is exactly what happened Inuyasha. I guess I was more like Kikyo after all, because she only wanted to kill you too… I expect you to have all your things moved out of the cabin before I come back…Goodbye, Inuyasha."_

"_Kagome! Wait!"_

_Yet his crying out and calling her name did nothing, for she kept walking, disappearing into the forest as Inuyasha raced outside to stop her in some way. He stared at the forest as mist began to fall upon the village, and Inuyasha felt warm tears streaking his cheeks._

_He lifted his face to the sky as rain began to fall in mourning of his heart breaking. He grit his teeth and his dog ears flattened flat against his skull while he howled and roared in betrayal, fury, and sadness._

**I**

He stared down as she played with the children, putting on fake smiles that she let slip ever now and then when the children's' backs were turned. He could tell that she was irritated and impatient to finish her duties, but had accepted that being a miko meant that she had to accept and live with everyone.

He growled softly and stood up on his tree branch, shielded by the limbs and colorful leaves of the oak masking both his scent and blocking his body. He stared down at her as Kagome cast a wary glance over her shoulder.

He knew that she knew he was watching her, constantly gazing and peering as she did her duties. Yet she always said nothing and turned, giving him the cold shoulder and an evil glare that told him to back off.

He shifted and lowered his gaze, turning away and running from the village to a more special, secure spot that was his alone. He ran, leaping from tree to tree, going to find somewhere he could be by himself. And he had the perfect place, only known to him.

It was a beautiful waterfall, surrounded by trees and wildlife that flourished in the springtime. Inuyasha had once thought of bringing Kagome here for their first anniversary, or perhaps their second. Yet now, the plans were ruined.

He walked up to the waterfall and stared at the spot where the water collided with the pool, creating a gentle mist. Amongst it, lay many rainbows scattering every which way. Grass popped out around Inuyasha's feet, and as he walked along and around the waterfall, he dug his feet deep into the lush carpet.

He stopped at a small patch of flowers, already blooming and blossoming beautifully. He crouched down, sitting on his haunches to stare at the elegance of the blooms. He had planted this small flower garden in the serene spot in honor of his mother.

This was the spot where he picked flowers for her grave. He reached out a caressed a bright pink petal, watching some pollen fall onto his hand. He lifted his claw and sniffed the pollen before sneezing, rubbing his nose.

He smiled happily and looked around, setting down the few things he owned in a secret compartment behind the waterfall. He only had a few measly items, including his Tetsusaiga, a small amount of money, some oils that he used to bathe, and an old fashioned Japanese comb that Kagome had once bought for him.

He picked up the comb and gingerly held it in his hand, carefully not to clench his fist or scratch it with his claws. This was the last living piece of a happy memory he shared when he'd been with Kagome after they'd married.

He smiled as he recalled the memory.

**I**

_Kagome and Inuyasha had just been married in a traditional Japanese wedding, performed by a certain perverted monk and Lady Kaede. Everyone in the village had attended, clapping in joyous acclamation at the union of the reincarnation of Kikyo and the half-demon._

_Kagome had complied and worn the elegant, pure white kimono with her hair curled up into a neat half up, half down bun that cascaded down her back. Flowers as white as the moon had been woven into her hair; lilies as Inuyasha's nose had told him._

_That had been the first real time he hadn't work his red kimono. He had been ordered to wear the right men's kimono. He had argued against Miroku and the old hag for what seemed like hours before Sango had stormed it, fat with pregnancy._

"_Just tuck it into your kimono, Inuyasha, and stop being a complete stubborn ass mule! Honestly, if you and Kagome are going to get along, you need to grow up!" she had yelled before storming outside, leaving everyone except for the ever calm Kaede in complete and utter shock/fear._

_Inuyasha had taken Sango's advice of course, for fear of getting into a major beat down with the irritable demon slayer female._

_But only a few minutes before the wedding was to begin, Kaede and Sango had walked in, smiling with happiness and tranquility. He had arched an eyebrow as they surrounded him, crowding out Miroku and the other men of the village around Inuyasha so as to whisper in his ear._

"_Kagome wanted you to have this, and told you to brush out your hair. She said you'd probably walk right into the wedding with grass and limbs in your hair, and that you'd never even notice," they both said calmly and held out a small object._

_Inuyasha looked down and saw a porcelain white tortoise shell comb. Intricate carving were stained and painted onto its smooth ivory surface. Bright red and pink cherry blossoms grew on a branch that surrounded the bristles and teeth of the pick. On the other side, a single rose petal was pressed into the shell._

_He smiled and delicately ran it through his hair, and stood proudly as he walked out to meet his bride. _

**I**

Inuyasha had used that comb since that day, letting Kagome comb and braid his hair as she liked. He ran it through his hair unconsciously and pulled it away to see a few silver silk strands.

He carefully picked them out and tossed them to the wind, watching them float off towards the west. His eyes saddened as he lay down on the grass plain, playing with the blades of green and shredding them with his claws.

His eyes narrowed as he growled, crushing a blade in his tight grip. He felt the small amount of fluid and juice in the grass ooze down his hand before he tossed the blade away to replace it.

_Humans are just like this grass, _he thought, _expendable and so easy to crush. It just takes one good push or one idea to break them into nothing but pieces. _His eyes were hooded as he watched the water crash into the pool. _I hate living this existence where even the girl whom I married eventually leaves me. Miroku and Sango have their own life, Kagome is a senile miko who abandons everyone, her own husband, just to do a good job, and Shippo is off doing heaven knows what._

He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, letting clean air swamp his senses. Yes, this was nice. Having such a calm environment to surround himself in brought him happiness and peace. It made him happy that he had never shown this place to Kagome.

She would have destroyed it.

But just as Inuyasha was beginning to nod off into a delicate dream where he was still travelling, his friends by his side and Kagome fighting along with him as his equal, he caught an oddly familiar scent that made his nose scrunch and wrinkle in disgust.

**I**

Miroku sat outside his small hut that he had shared with Sango and his children. Sango was cradling their newest babe, nursing and feeding the small bundle as he played and entertained their two oldest.

Ayako and Ayami, the twin girls, were practicing their demon slayer moves with Kirara. The twin tails meowed and chased after them, flipping back and forth to evade their jumping attacks.

The fire cat demon hissed softly and raced around in a circle before leaping at them both, much in the way she had done when training with Kohaku. Now the twins were always playing with small handmade boomerangs, and twigs like they were swords.

_Oh yes, they are their mother's daughters, _Miroku thought with a smile as he sat quietly, sipping on a cup of herbal tea when his wife came to sit beside him, cradling their son, Taisho. They had named the boy that with Inuyasha's consent, in honor of his father, the Great Inu Taisho, the Dog General.

"They are growing much faster than I could ever have imagined," Sango said sadly, watching her two daughters playing Demon Slayer. Miroku hummed his agreement before lying down, resting his head on Sango's lap.

"Oh how I wish this peace could never end," Miroku said, and Sango was about to make a heart filled comment that would include pouring out how much she loved him; that all came to an abrupt halt when she felt the hand on her butt.

Her eyebrow twitched and when the twins weren't looking, she slapped him on his head, leaving a bright red handprint.

"Mommy, why does Daddy have a red mark on him?" Ayako and Ayami asked, cocking their heads in perfect sync.

"Oh he just got bit by a really big bug. Now go back to playing, but stay quiet. Daddy is sleeping," Sango said, putting a finger to her lips and winking. The twins stared at her then each other before putting a finger to their mouths a winking, copying her action. Then they ran off to play again while Miroku simply smiled.

**I**

Sesshomaru sat in the meeting hall of his palace, his humble home that lied in the western mountains, surrounded by lush forest. He grew bored with hearing the yelling and complaints of the generals of his army, and of the bickering of foreign lands. Instead, he stared outside and immersed himself in thought.

His "palace" was really built like a traditional Japanese home. There were close to a hundred rooms, used for guests, servants, generals, and whoever else Sesshomaru invited to his home. He stared outside and thought of the layout of his kingdom. Surrounding his palace, a mighty fortress had been forged, a wall and gates that were always guarded by demons, and always watched over.

The surrounding villages never dared to get too close to the Lord of the Western Lands' castle. Rumors had been spread that a girl disappeared because she got too close to the gate when she was only begging for food. Such lies irritated Sesshomaru's sensitive ears.

He sighed and glanced out the window, tilting his head to see the gardens that surrounded the entire palace. It had been a special place for his father, who always surrounded himself with the glories of life and nature, even though he often destroyed it.

However, the main reason he had built it was as offerings to both Sesshomaru's mother and to his wretched half-brother's mother, Izayoi. For each, he had erected a new garden. One the north and east sides of the palace laid Sesshomaru's mother's garden, a beautiful arrangement of white lilies and porcelain flowers that shimmered beneath the moon's light, even in the darkest times of winter.

And for the south and west, Inu Taisho had built a garden for Izayoi. There blossomed flowers of every shape, color, and height. Petunias, roses, lilies, lilacs, and chrysanthemums bloomed in true beauty, as a path weaved through it all. It was by far one of the most glorious things the Great Dog Demon had commissioned to have made.

And Sesshomaru hated it. He had not demolished it, but he always hated to see the way his mother's beautiful garden clashed with that of a mere human wench, the one that had given birth to his wretched half-breed brother.

"My Lord, are you listening?" Sesshomaru's top soldier and second, General Akatsuki, a fire dragon demon. He was extremely powerful, and one very close to being Sesshomaru's equal in power. The dragon had blazing red hair that spiked out around his face, and was tied back into a braid. Piercing green eyes gazed from a creamy face with jagged green markings around his cheeks. He was a strong demon who held himself high and kept one hand relaxed at his side, but another on the hilt of his sword to show he was always on alert.

He wore a simple two piece kimono, a dark black with white linings around the sleeves, neckline, and feet. Yet he did not wear any armor, like all the demons beneath him were required to wear.

It was hard to believe that the stunning, monstrous demon General before that Sesshomaru had barely any royal blood in him. Akatsuki carried himself perfectly, and could fool any demon into believing he was of the highest rank in society, when I reality, he was of the lowest class. He had been born of two low class dragon demons, which were killed shortly after his birth.

"No, this Sesshomaru was not. Repeat your statement, General Akatsuki," Sesshomaru said, staring cold faced at the General. Sparks flew between them, but not in anger; they were silently speaking and Akatsuki nodded.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, it has been brought to the attention of both this Council, and the Council of the Lords of the Lands, that you have yet to take a mate," General Akatsuki stated, and immediately Sesshomaru's eyelids lowered lethally. Everyone in the room shifted in unease.

"And why should I be concerned over such a matter. There have been rulers without mates before our time, and there will be more in the years to come. So it is of no concern of this Sesshomaru," he responded, letting his cool demeanor leak through.

"But my Lord, surely you have heard the rumors of the uprising of the raven, wolf, and panther tribes. They are beginning to host rebellions in the lands of the East and South, and are now beginning to target the north and west, and you, my Lord Sesshomaru, are without a mate or an heir to the throne," Akatsuki stated.

Sesshomaru felt a growl rumbling in his chest that made his generals flinch in fear and tilt their heads in submission. Akatsuki merely continued to stare at him.

"I decide when I take a mate, General Akatsuki. I will say the same to the other Lords of the Lands. I am not going to die anytime soon, nor in this so called Rebellion against the tribes of Raven, Wolf, and Panther."

Akatsuki was silent for a long moment before a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Then he bowed and said, "Very well, Lord Sesshomaru." Then he turned to the generals and the human leaders of the villages under Sesshomaru's protection. "Now then, generals, return to your posts, and village leaders, please return to your homes with the offerings of food that we provide."

The village leaders came up and thanked Sesshomaru, clapping their hands as they prayed, and it all just annoyed Sesshomaru past insanity. If they were going to pray, let them do it in their homes and villages. Not in his own palace home.

As the last human and general cleared out, it left him with Akatsuki. The dragon General stood there for a moment before letting out a long, drawn out sigh.

"Man, that's a lot of work ya gotta go through. I feel bad for ya, My Lord," Akatsuki said, smirking and flashing his fangs. "Must be hard, being a Lord and following your father, huh?"

"Why are you wasting my time, General Akatsuki?" Sesshomaru questioned, turning his gaze to once again stare at his mother's garden, suddenly wishing to go for a run. The dragon demon chuckled and said, "You know, Rin is dying to go for a ride with you again. She's been so busy with training and school that she doesn't get to see her 'precious Lord Sesshomaru' anymore."

Sesshomaru shot Akatsuki a death glare. After bringing Rin to his home, he had brought a special demon tutor to train Rin and educate her. Rin was already a very intelligent girl, but now she was excelling far beyond Sesshomaru's imagination.

The girl knew the history of the Inu clan, and could name off many names of Sesshomaru's ancestors. She could also walk around the castle in the dark of night, and not miss a single turn, arriving safely no matter where her destination was.

And to top it all off, Sesshomaru had her trained in the art of swordsmanship and archery. She was already better than her teacher, and the two were always firing shots at an apple to see who could split two arrows down the middle (Robin Hood!).

She was also trained with the sword. She had a harder time with swords, more so than with a bow. She could calculate and calculate over and over in her head about a plan to bring down an enemy; the perfect place to deliver a death blow, where to maim at what time. Yet whenever she tried to put the plan into action, she failed and lost.

"I will take her out soon enough," Sesshomaru grunted.

"Isn't it about time that you start looking for her a proper husband, my Lord?" Akatsuki asked the dreaded question, and Sesshomaru scowled. He hated the subject of letting his little Rin go. She was already 15, going on 16 years old, and she was absolutely stunning to the eye.

Her hair had grown much longer in the four years after Naraku's defeat. Her body had filled out, creating curves and smooth skin that Sesshomaru never could have imagined on the tiny form. She had fuller lips that were a gentle pink, and her eyes had grown a shade lighter of brown.

She was much taller, coming nearly to Sesshomaru's shoulder. How he missed when he had been able to just hold her in the crook of his arm, cradling her close; now she was too big for him, and it would make it too awkward.

"Get out, Akatsuki."

"Yes, oh Great Highness," Akatsuki said, bowing with a teasing smirk on his face before leaving the Great Lord of the Western Lands to his thoughts.

**I**

**Aiya: Well, peeps there ya have it! My sister's first chapter to her story! Sadly, she is now with a flu bug, so I must say the goodbye.**

**Miroku: Aww, but I don't want to say goodbye *fondles Aiya's butt***

**Aiya: *dagger* What was that, you lecherous monk! DIE!**

**Kagome: Bah-bye!**


End file.
